One and Two Make Four (working title)
by Misiu
Summary: AU a lot. The Doctor and Rose are reunited after the Tardis somehow reaches Petes world and the Doctor saves a little boys life. A little boy that has two hearts and a nanny that looks very familiar. (not clara). Can they get what their hearts desire? and how did the Doctor get to the other universe without everything tearing apart the fabric of space and time? No tentoo.
1. Chapter 1

So, ive been wanting to write this for a while now. But then Clara came onto to the screen. Ill never tell my husband and sister this, but Clara is my favorite now. Meaning I love Clara Oswald more then Rose Tyler. GASP. I can't even believe i just typed that. I do love Rose's character so much. Always will because she helped the Doctor be our Doctor. But theres something about Clara that just makes me want to put her as the center of all my Doctor Who stories.

That said, this is a Rose and Doctor story. But then theres a main character you meet in this very first chapter that was so brilliant to me and I am now second guessing myself because ive thought of Clara once again. What's wrong with me? I may just have to write a few Clara/Doctor stories, you know, once i ever finish the, what...5 stories i have up now? Maybe i can squeeze Clara in at the end somewhere... hmm... for now she is not planned for an appearance though.

Theres a lot going on here in the first chapter and I hope you all can follow my chain of thought lol. If not, I can rewrite it... Soooooo... on with the show!

/

The Tardis was acting very strange. Very strange indeed. The Doctor flitted around the controls and pressed levers and pulled dials to no avail. He was on a set course to a small, tiny, almost non existent tear in the fabric of time and space, and he could do nothing about it. One moment he had been thinking about Rose and letting himself wallow in self pity and then next he was knocked flat on his ass as the his ship pulled him off his original course. He had really been looking forward to the banana groves too.

Ten minutes after many failed attempts to stop what he knew was going to end in disaster, as in all of time and space collapsing, he had to resign himself to just wait and see what his final destination would be. And hold on for the inevitable crash.

/Pete's World. 4 hours before. Tyler Mansion.

Jackie Tyler had her hands full. A small boy sat on her hip while sucking his thumb while another ran around the room swinging a foam sword at a screaming little girl. It was only 8am and the nanny wasn't due to to arrive for another hour to pick up two of them.

"Tony! Drop the sword! Where did you even get that thing? You know how I feel about weapons in the house. Bring it here now." At 4 years old Tony stood a few inches taller than the other 2 kids in the room despite being a few months younger. He had sandy brown hair and looked remarkably like his father, with just enough of Jackie to make his pouty face melt anyones resolve. Anyone that wasn't his mother that is. "Stop taking your time. I'm tossing it out in the bin if you don't hurry on over here. Lilly come along as well sweetheart." as her son reluctantly handed over the toy they all headed to kitchen for a snack.

Tony and Lilly settled into their chairs and started spouting off request. Before getting overwhelmed Jackie sat the boy she was holding down into his own chair and settled down the other two.

"How about we let Aster pick the snack today?" looking at the boy she had just sat down, sucking his thumb and head bowed she fought the tears that threatened her every day when he refused to respond on his own. She pulled his thumb from his mouth and gently tilted his chin up as she sat next to him.. "What do you want to snack on sweetie? Granny can make whatever you choose." She sighed when the only response she got before he put his thumb back was him using his hands to sign "banana". "Just like your father you are. Alright. You two?"

She set about making Aster a banana slathered in peanut butter while Lilly and Tony requested chocolate chips and graham crackers with theirs as well. When all 3 children started eating or assembling their food she finally had a chance to sit and plan the rest of her day. She was making a few mental notes and jotting others down on a notepad between getting juice for the kids and checking the clock. 30 minutes before the nanny was to arrive and the doorbell rang.

"Thank heavens!" If anyone had seen how fast Jackie sprinted to the door they would have thought the kids had lit her hair on fire. Opening the door she gave her rescuer a wide grin and let her in.

"Donna you are my saviour you are. When Rose dropped the kids off last night they were ready for bed. She had to run off to work unexpectedly but they seemed calm about it. Poor Aster woke up with a nightmare though and Lilly hasn't hushed up about her favorite blanket being left behind at home. I really don't know how the two of you handle that pair every day." Finally taking a breath she looked over at Donna and pointed to the kitchen. "They should be finishing their morning snacks now."

"Well you look like you've had a hell of a morning Mrs. Tyler! You were almost talking as fast as Rose when she hands the kids off to me. I figured you would be in a twist with 3 little ones so I came early." She chuckled as she was led to the children. The moment Lilly and Aster saw her they were at her feet. Aster had taken his time to sign "hello aunty" before begging to be picked up while Lilly pulled her to the table talking her ear off.

"Can you believe it Aunt Donna. Mum just forgot to pack my blankey! Its blasphemy is what it is! Ridiculous and an utter dissapoi-" Donna pulled the beloved blankey from her purse and watched as Lilly held it close, inhaling its scent.

"Your mum called me at 2am telling me to stop by your flat and grab it. She just forgot sweetie." With Lilly placated she turned her attention to the daily schedule Jackie had sat in front of her.

"Its up to you but I was thinking if you wanted to take Lilly and Tony to the park for lunch then I can just have Aster's therapist pop over here for their session. That way you're not dealing with getting them both home and lunch in their bellies while a doctor is sitting there as well. Rose sent me a text saying she approved of the arrangement if you did." Rose was normally home to deal with all of Aster's doctor appointments and therapy session. Jackie and Donna both had the same thought on their minds. How would he deal with a session without his mum? Donna could only think of one person who might know the answer to that.

"Aster, how does that sound to you? Your speech therapist Dr. Jane will be stopping here today. You and grandma can have some quiet time while you play games with her. Will that be ok with you?" Donna watched his face closely trying to catch his emotions. When he nodded and got off her lap she shrugged to herself. "Well I guess we'll give it a try. We can just go down to the park a few blocks away though. You have my number if you need me to rush back."

After a few hours of playing Donna make a picnic lunch with extras to leave for Aster and they were on their way to the park. Before the front door closed she took a last look at the little boy standing behind his grandma. She felt her stomach sink at the look on his face but Jackie waved them off and promised to call if anything went wrong.

/12 noon at the park. _

Donna watched as Tony and Lilly ran and jumped on the playground. It was strange not seeing Aster slowly following them, not quite fast enough to keep in step. Lilly always made sure to pause for him to catch up though. It was a beautiful day though and there was plenty of time after his therapy for them to come back to the park. She smiled at the children's laughter as she spread a blanket on the grass to set up their picnic.

The Tyler family had interviewed and hired Donna on the spot when their previous nanny quit with no notice one day. Lilly was 2 and had taken apart the toaster. The next morning while the nanny had been making breakfast it blew up in her face. The poor girl was unharmed but that was last straw for her. The kids were too much for her to handle. Four temps later and Donna had been asked to interview for them. Strange, because she was an office/secretary temp. It would have never crossed her mind to accept the interview if it hadn't been for sign on bonus she was quoted. Now, 3 years later she wouldn't change a thing. The family had taken her in as one of them and the kids looked up to her as an aunt.

As her musing wandered off and she finished putting their meal on plates, Donna looked up to call for the kids. Her heart stopped when she heard Tony huffing to himself and walking her way.

"Aunt Donna, Lilly ran off. I couldn't catch up with her because she ran past the big tree by the street. Were not aloud going that far! She heard this weird noise and a crash." Donna grabbed the angry boy up and planted him on her hip and she started to run in the direction he had told her. Past the big tree was the main road. And a crash and a weird noise? That couldn't be good.

"We'll find her love. We just need to be quick." She hoped she was able to find her before she was hurt though.

Not leaving time to berate herself she just concentrated on finding her charge. Ten feet past the big tree and across the street Donna slowed to a walk as she spotted the bright pink of LIlly's favorite polka dot dress. She spoke to Lilly between pants and she tried to catch her breath and put Tony back on his feet.

"Lilly! You worried...me sick!..What do you think... you're doing over here?" as she stood next to the girl, she followed her gaze to what she assumed was just an empty alleyway between shops. But just inside it sat a large blue box. "What is that? Lilly why are you staring sweetie?" all her anger at the child for running off disappeared as she saw the confusion on her face. Donna was starting to worry instead.

"I think I know what it is. Does that say Police Box on top Aunt Donna?" Tony tugged at her shirt with his question. He was right. Thats exactly what it said.

"Yeah Tony. What is it then?" Lilly finally spoke up and answered for him.

"Thats the Tardis. And that means I know exactly who is inside there right now. But it can't be here. It really can't. Mum said it was impossible. Tony didn't my Mum say that we would never see the Tardis? This can't be real!" Lilly had turned her back to the big blue box and Donna and Tony were staring at her, not sure what to say. They didn't have to though.

"I assure you this is the Tardis. I can also tell you that you are very correct. This is impossible. How am I hear? And how do you know what the Tardis is?" The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and took in his surrounding. Blimps in the air. Two kids and a redhead adult. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted the woman look up at him, a hand on each hip.

"Oi! Who the hell are you and why were you in a wooden box? Are you a pervert?" Good old Donna Noble.

"Oi! Why would you think i'm a pervert! This is my ship! I mean really Donna-" oh bad move. He knew by his Time Lord senses and the blimps in the sky that this wasnt his Donna. He had left his Donna many years ago. Right after he had left his Rose..."Who are you lot then?" he had finally noticed the two children looking at him with confused faces. The boy stepped up to him first and held out his hand.

"Im Tony. Anthony Tyler. But my family calls me Tony. You're THE Doctor aren't you!? My sister tells us stories all the time. Your amazing! How are you here!?" when the boy shook his hand he had quickly let go to let his hands animate his questions. The Doctor held up a hand of his own to silence him.

"Tony Tyler. Your mum is Jackie Tyler yeah? I am an old friend of the family but i'm guessing you know exactly who I am huh? How about you lot lead me back to the Tyler Estate and I can answer your questions there? If thats ok with the ladies as well?" During the exchange between the two, Donna and Lilly had just been standing there, Donna with her mouth hanging. Sure she had heard of The Doctor. Anyone close to the Tyler family had. But before another word was said amongst the group Donna's mobile rang. It was Jackie's ringtone. her heart sank.

"Jackie? Everything ok?...Oh my god i'll be there as fast as I can. Call Rose. Jackie lay him on his side and just try to calm him down." Donna frantically put her phone in her pocket and grabbed Lilly up in her arms. Looking at The Doctor she huffed at herself for wearing fancy shoes today of all days with all the running. "Oi skinny bloke, if anything I've heard about you is true then you can run. Grab Tony and follow me." The Doctor was too shocked to question her as he did as asked.

/

The second they burst through the doors of the Tyler home they had put the children they were holding down and ran to the scene before them. The Doctor saw Jackie on the floor next to a boy of maybe 4 or 5 in the throes of a seizure. She looked up when they entered with tears in her eyes.

"Donna! Oh my god Doctor! I don't know what to do! Hes never had one this long. Doctor hes having a seizure. Help him!" Donna quickly sat next to Jackie and held onto the boy's hand.

Within seconds The Doctor was holding the boys face up and shining a flashlight in his eyes. Holding his hand on the child's throat only confused him when he felt how errotic the smalls boys heartbeat was. He closed his eyes a moment before turning to the woman next to him.

"We just need to let him work through it. Have you called an ambulance yet? Who are his parents?" before he got an answer the room went quiet. The boy had stopped thrashing. But he had also stopped breathing. Ignoring the panic of everyone in the room he had the child on his back and started cpr immediately. But something wasn't right. Nothing about this child was right and he couldn't place it. Then the little girl was next to him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He has two hearts! You're doing it wrong! Double vascular system!" She put two hands on the motionless child and pointed to where she knew his chest needed to be pumped. She was exactly right if what she said was true. And from the confusion about this boy The Doctor had in the past few minutes it made sense. He started a new cpr rhythm and was met with the beautiful sound of coughing seconds later.

He had finally registered the name Donna and Jackie had been calling the boy. He was called Aster. When Aster was breathing better The Doctor took his pulse again and shined the flashlight into his eyes.

"Gave us all a scare there Aster. Your looking much better now though. How are you feeling? Anything in your chest hurting?" all he received in response was a small shake of the boys head. He'd take it. "Even better. Can I pick you up now and move you to the couch? I want to get you elevated a bit ok?" No response this time. Aster just stared at him like he had seen a ghost. "Jackie do you want to take over here?"

As Jackie and Donna settled Aster onto the couch and fussed over him getting comfy and what blanket would be best, the little girl walked up to The Doctor with a smile.

"You saved my brother. Thank you Doctor. I'm Lilly." He slowly lowered himself to one knee in front of the little girl. She reminded him of Rose.

"Lilly, I have to ask now. Why does your brother have two hearts? Who are your parents? This is very important." The front door was jerked open and he was really getting tired of his questions being interrupted today. His head fell down to look at his shoes for a moment when Lilly darted off to whoever just entered.

"Mummy! Aster is fine! The Doctor saved him! He stopped breathing but then I told him Aster has two hearts and he did it right and now hes ok!" He heard an audible gasp and footsteps walking his direction. The moment he lifted his head he was met with teary eyes and yellow hair and arms around his neck. The quickly fell to the ground and he didn't even need to see the face buried into his neck to know exactly who those sobs belonged to. Exactly who was crying all over his new suit. Exactly who had wanted to see the second he landed in this world and his crazy day had begun.

After a minute of crying and holding on to one another and never wanting to really get off the floor, Rose sat up and he followed suit. He pulled her into another bone crushing hug as he got his thoughts in order.

The boys life he had saved had two hearts. The girl said he was her brother. That same girl had just called his Rose, Mummy. The Doctor slowly pulled Rose away from him and looked at the now sleeping boy on the couch and back to Lilly. They looked enough alike to be twins. Twins with two hearts. Ignoring the looks from Jackie his eyes landed on Rose again.

"Rose darling. It looks like we have a lot to catch up on. Starting with the two little Time Lords that call you Mum?"

/

And im tired. im sorry. im so tired though lol. i will return tomorrow! honestly i may post this and just jump on to the next chapter since this kind of just dropped off. its a long one. its confusing maybe. i hope not too much. as long as everyone follows ok and i do not have to rewrite, you will learn alot more soon. like why doesnt Aster talk? and why is he having seizures? and other fun facts. so here it is. read, review, please dont bash me. constructive criticism is ok. cookies are better. loves. title is in the works still. 1 heart plus 2 hearts makes 4 as in a family...meh. help with that? lol


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo i'm told I need a beta. I agree! lol. How do I go about getting one guys?! Until I manage to get one I would still like to keep posting as long as you guys can forgive my mistakes. I'm writing in a word program that doesn't help with auto correct and I am obviously terrible at spelling. And some grammar and such apparently. Sorry guys! But, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the good feedback! You guys even said I suck at stuff and you love my story all in one comment and in a nice way! I do appreciate that lol. I am a stay at home mom by the way guys, of all boys, so my posts will normally be late at night after they are in bed or if i'm lucky they all take naps at the same time I may be able to do a daytime post here and there. Not really likely to be honest lol. Anyway... this starts a little before last chapter ended to see some of Rose's POV. … On with the show!

dwdwdwdwdwdw

Rose got the call from her mother moments after being debriefed on her mission. A rogue alien that was supposed to be on their side, had stolen classified weapons and information. Rose had been called in to eliminate him. It was sad really. The week before she had taken a lunch break with him even. But in the end she had a job to do.

The second she heard her moms panicked voice Rose was running straight to the buildings exit and jumping into her car. Call it mother's instinct or a hunch, but why else would her mother call in tears, if not that one of the kids were hurt? She had started the car before Jackie had completed two sentences.

"MUM! Call Donna back to the house and tell Aster I love him when he comes to. He should be fine in a few minutes. I'm on my way!" Even hearing her own voice saying the words sounded like a lie. Everytime Aster had an episode Rose feared she would lose her son. Her heart raced as she checked the GPS. At rush hour it said the drive would take 20 minutes. Not for Rose Tyler.

dwdwdwdwdwedwd

Ten minutes later Rose crashed through her Mum's front door and took in the scene in front of her. Lilly stood by a man in a suit. A familiar suit, and an impossible suit to be here. Aster lay on the couch with his grandma and Donna stroking his hair and tucking blankets around him. Her heart started to beat properly again at seeing his even breathing and sweet face.

"Mummy! Aster is fine! The Doctor saved him! He stopped breathing but then I told him Aster has two hearts and he did it right and now hes ok!" The Doctor. Lilly's words echoed in her ears for a second before she let out a sharp intake of breath. Her Doctor. He was back. She took two steps forward as he lifted his head. He looked frustrated and ran his hand through his hair. She shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek and then jumped into his arms.

After holding him and crying over him and not ever wanting to let go of this wonderful dream, The Doctor sat them up and quickly enveloped her in a hug once more. She couldn't help the tears that fell any more than he could help the confused look of happiness on his face. Confused and happy, that was possible right? He didn't know but he thought yes, as that was his exact feelings. Putting Rose's body at arms length he looked her in the eyes.

"Rose darling. It looks like we have a lot to catch up on. Starting with the two little Time Lords that call you Mum?" He really should have expected what came next. From the face Jackie had been giving him as he looked her way a second before, he really really should have seen it coming. He just hadn't thought it would be from Rose.

A loud slap rang through the room and it was silent as he held his cheek and swore under his breath. He glanced at the hands balled in fists on Rose's lap, and then to her face as she started to speak.

"You told me to always wait 5 and a half hours. Hours Doctor!" Her words were no longer restrained after that. Her patience seemed to disappear into thin air. "5 and a half bloody hours I could do! But how long has it been? Do you even know? FIVE AND A HALF BLOODY YEARS!" He didn't get the slap he expected when Rose raised her hand to his face once more.

The Doctor tensed his body to prepare for the next blow, but instead felt a soft hand caress his cheek and Rose's forehead leaned against his. Upon opening his eyes, he saw she had closed hers as tears flowed freely.

"Rose i'm here now. Please look at me? I'm sorry Rose. I am so, so sorry I did this to you. I tried. I spent so many years, never giving up, chasing black holes and throwing the Tardis into supernovas. Just to try and recreate a tiny tear in the fabric of time and space. Rose, I wanted... to find my way to you. I tried, I really did. I'm here now though...Please look at me." The Doctor's pleading voice choked on the last few words. His Rose. Lonely and without him for so long. 80 years he had looked, but out of almost a thousand, that was nothing compared to the years Rose had to endure. When he finally coaxed her chin upward, the tears in her eyes were so close to bringing tears to his. Until a small voice was heard.

"Just kiss her already!" The Doctor's first thought was that his daughter was very clever. Lilly, in her childlike manner giggled and covered her eyes when the pair looked her way briefly.

When she heard nothing a second later, she peeked through her fingers to see her parents sharing a kiss that looked a whole lot like Cinderella and The Prince to her.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Jackie had quickly pulled the pair apart and had them sit next to Aster's sleeping form on the couch.

"Oi none of that in my home! You two, I mean really?" Jackie huffed and crossed her arms and she sat across from them in a chair. Donna brushed a hand over Aster's cheek before collecting the other two children and leading them up the main stair. You could hear the children begging to stay as Donna shooed them to the playroom.

"Looks like the grown ups need a bit of alone time. Come on now." Rose reminded herself to give Donna a raise.

The Doctor was scanning Aster with his sonic as Rose turned her eyes back to him. Her hand automatically went to her son's wrist to time his heartbeat.

"Pulse seems fine, a little fast but should slow down in a few minutes. Doctor?" She eyed him with a question she didn't need to voice. Lilly had said her brother wasn't breathing and The Doctor had saved his life. The one other time Aster had stopped breathing he had exerted himself playing outside and his body had kick started itself back. It was over before Rose had him laying on his side. But it sounded like this time he hadn't been so lucky.

"I'm not even sure what happened honestly." Yeah, that made her feel better. "I think I should bring the Tardis over for more tests Rose. His hearts... they both were racing and out of sync when I got here and the second I touched him they stopped...Oh... well. That may have been my fault actually. His mind, his senses, aren't used to another Time Lord, well except his sister. They haven't been trained to their full mental abilities yet though. I haven't put up my mental blocks in so long. No need to without other Time Lords around to invade my thoughts. My guess if with the combination of his seizure, his brain was overwhelmed. I could have killed him." Rose couldn't let him take that sort of blame.

"Doctor you had no idea. It's not your fault. Here me? You did nothing wrong. The point is you were here and you saved him. That's all that matters now." She took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb in gentle circles. "He's ok." The Doctor wasn't sure if she was repeating that for his benefit, or hers.

Jackie looked at the pair of them closely before standing up.

"I'm going to pop into the kitchen and make some tea. I'll call Aster's specialist and let him know about the seizure and call and cancel his speech therapy. Call me if he wakes up yeah?" Rose nodded to her mother and watched her leave the room.

"Rose... We need to talk about all this." he wasn't sure where to even start. Luckily she did.

"You're a dad." He let out a short laugh.

"I see that. And you Rose Tyler, are a mum!" he earned a laugh back as Rose took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I am." She smiled. Her kids were her world. "They're wonderful kids Doctor. I've told them everything about you. They know about the Tardis and Lilly even has a working knowledge of how its bigger on the inside. She gets it more than me actually. She hangs around my dad's friends from Torchwood a bit too much when she stays here. She knew her times table by 1 and now is working on high school level maths. She loves learning new things. Can recite the periodic table. Course theres alot more than that but... She's learning fast and she enjoys it." She trailed off unsure of where to go next.

"Lilly. A beautiful flower like her mother." That earned him and eye roll.

"My mum's idea. She actually said, and i'm amazed here too, that you would like it. She told me one time, you had mentioned that she was great at picking names to have named me so perfectly." he rolled his eyes this time, but looked happy.

"She's certainly correct on that. I do love it very much. She even looks like you. It's a perfect name for a beautiful little girl... And Aster! That had to have been you." he looked to the boy closer to Rose then him now, but close enough to reach over and run his hands through the soft brown hair on his head. Hair that mimicked his fathers greatly." The greek word for star. Aster, now thats a special name." he grinned at Rose and pulled her close in a hug.

"A special name for a very special boy. My bright little star." Rose pulled away from him and stood up. Glancing from her son to his father, she started to pace the room. The question was going unasked. But she knew it was coming. What's wrong with their boy laying there asleep? Why was he convulsing on the floor? How do you tell the father of your children that one is so brilliant, and so much like her father that you know she's going to change the universe one day. But the other...Would he be disappointed in his son? Weren't all men angry if their boys didn't follow in their footsteps? Rose loved Aster with all her heart. In her eyes that little boy was perfect in every way. But what would The Doctor think?

"Hey. You're starting to scare me. Talk to me. What's going on?" he saw her gaze flicker to the boy and back to him as he stood. "Rose, what's wrong with Aster? I was waiting for you to just come out and say, because it seems like him having a seizure is more common than it should be. Especially for a Time Lord. What's going on?" He walked up to the mother of his children with worry. Folding her arms around her middle he looked her in the eye and waited for an answer.

There it was, she thought. "especially for a Time Lord".

"Doctor...Aster isn't like you and Lilly..." He waited for her to continue. "He's had at least one seizure a month and has since he turned 2...He doesn't speak. He used to, until he was about a year old and then he started to regress. I haven't heard him call me Mum in over a year. He can use sign language though. He's a very smart boy for his age." The Doctor wasn't sure what to make of it all and his silence only worried Rose more. She went on thinking, may as well spill it all at once."His primary heart is developed perfect but his second one is smaller than the other. Lilly has two exact same hearts to support her system while Aster has more like one and a half. It struggles a bit. That's what we think causes the seizures. Lack of proper blood flow to his brain. The doctors at Toorchwood haven't figured it all out. Nothing to really go on as far as text books about half human, Time Lord children. Aside from the not talking, he's right on par with other 5 year olds intellectually. Just not on par...with Lilly. With... were a Time Lord should be at his age. To our knowledge."

When Rose looked up at the man in front of her, she didn't know what to expect at this point. He had been silent and had turned his head to his son as she spoke. When she got a good look at his face, she saw tears falling from his cheeks.

"He's had it hard hasn't he? And so have you and Lilly. Your entire family I supposed. And I wasn't here to help. I should have been here!"He was angry, but not at all for the reason Rose had expected. He was mad at himself. He looked back at her with agony written on every surface of his face. "Rose I promise you I will never let you 3 out of my sight again. Lilly is perfect. And Aster is perfect. I promise I will do everything in my power to fix our son's heart. I'll find out exactly what is making him go through so much pain and I will make it better. I won't be able to look at that little boy without seeing what I witnessed today. And I'll make it better. I promise."

They held each other crying for longer than either noticed. They calmed one another down and whispered reassurance and Rose said thank you over and over. The man she loved had proved himself once again. And when their tears had dried up and they were about to pull apart, Rose heard a voice call for her.

"Mummy."

The Doctor pulled away and looked around for the source. Rose automatically looked to the stairs expecting Lilly to be standing there. Instead she saw an empty staircase and felt herself being turned back around.

"Mummy."

Sitting up on the couch, Aster had his hands raised in their direction, asking to be picked up. As Rose started to walk his way, it took her a moment to register that her son's mouth was moving and he was calling for her.

"Mummy, my head hurts." Rose ran the last few steps to pick him up and held him tight.

"What? You're talking. Aster you're talking." He nodded with a smile."How?" She watched her son point to man now standing beside her. They shared the same confused face as their son spoke to them.

"It didn't make it worse Mummy. I heard you talking. I'm better now. My head isn't fuzzy anymore." He watched his parents try to process this information as he smiled at them. While he had been sleeping, his mind had reached out for the other Time Lord in the room. Like nanogenes, his nerves rewired themselves and attached nerve ending that were never fully developed in the first few months of his small life. He still had one more shock to his parents. He gave a smirk that looked very much like his father's "i know everything" look.

"I know how the Tardis got here too. I brought it here. I brought Daddy to us."

dwdwdwdwdwd

And that's all for tonight. As I said before, I need a beta! Please let me know how to go about getting one, that I can rely on to give me a quick turn around too. Thank you for your time guys, and I hope I'm not moving too quick in the story.


End file.
